Do You Want To Be My Valentine?
by Eriphabottackson
Summary: Love is in the air at Shiz University. But is Elphaba ready to accept that Fiyero could have feelings for her... and that other people could actually care for her? Fiyeraba, Galinda/OC


**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! And I STILL don't own Wicked. Also, I couldn't help making a reference to _The Lorax_ and _Frozen. _:)**

"Gabe? Can you come over here for a sec?" called Fiyero from the stationary desk. Gabe rubbed his eyes, having just waked up from a short nap. "Sure," he replied. He walked over to his roommate and peered over his shoulder.

"I got Elphaba for that 'Secret Cupid' thing in the cafeteria," Fiyero explained. "Do you think this is a good enough card?"

"'Elphaba Thropp'," Gabe read the intricately decorated cover, "with hearts all over the cover. That was a good call." He opened the card and continued to read, "'Will you be my valentine… and possibly my date to the dance tonight?'" Fiyero, very unfortunately, was at the receiving end of the dirty look Gabe sent him.

"What?" Fiyero whined. "Galinda's mad at me for some reason, so I have to ask Elphie!"

"I don't think Elphaba will appreciate you calling her that," warned Gabe. "You got to make up your own nickname. Also, you don't ask a girl out through a valentine. You just don't."

"I'm not asking her out! I'm just… asking her to a dance!"

"Which is asking her out."

"Whatever!" Fiyero threw himself on his bed, groaning. Gabe put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Listen, I can help," he said. "All you have to do is ask her in person. After you give her the card, just ask her."

"You're right," agreed Fiyero. "Fae would definitely like that more."

"Fae?"

"You told me to make up my own nickname. There you have it."

* * *

"Alright, class. Settle down!" Mr. O'Hare (what everyone called Dr. Dillamond's replacement) ordered. Of course, no one listened. Fiyero, taking advantage of this perfect opportunity, sent a paper airplane flying across the room to where Elphaba was sitting. Confused, she unfolded the paper and read it:_ Meet me by that lamppost you met Gabe by that one time. I need to ask you something important. Fiyero. _

Elphaba glanced over at Fiyero, who winked. She smiled slightly and went back to the book she was reading. Meanwhile, Gabe was the one having girl trouble. He still needed to ask Galinda out, seeing as she apparently wasn't going with Fiyero, and Gabe had feelings for her. "Hey... Galinda?" whispered Gabe, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" asked Galinda.

"Do you... um... want to go to the Ozdust tonight-"

"Of course I do! What kind of a question is that?!"

"-with me?"

"Oh..." Galinda paused and started to, believe it or not, think. "Well... Fifi is still being distant and modified, so... sure!" Gabe gave her a double thumbs-up.

* * *

At lunch time, Gabe had given Galinda (his 'Secret Cupid') an Origami Owl necklace. "This is awesome!" she squealed. "Like the one you gave Elphie for Lurlinemas!"

"Yeah..." Gabe said, blushing.

"I want to know how to make these. Seriously, Elphaba won't touch any jewelry _I _give her, but she will wear that locket to bed at night."

"Oh... that was totally something I wanted to know at the moment..."

"Please tell me?!"

"Maybe later. But come on, we should probably get ready for tonight." Galinda nodded in agreement and skipped happily away. Soon, Elphaba came running by. "Hey!" called Gabe, but the girl rushed right passed him. "What the Oz..." he started to mutter to himself when Fiyero bumped into him. "Wait Elphaba!" he was yelling. "Please, Fae..."

"Shut up!" Elphaba shouted. "Just shut up!"

"Fae..."

"Don't call me that!" A bolt of green electricity sparked above her palm. Fiyero whimpered and hid behind Gabe, who was looking at Elphaba. There were tears starting to form in her eyes, and she stormed off before he could ask what was going on. "What happened?" asked Gabe.

"You know when I told you nothing happened between me and Elphaba on Lion Cub Day?"

"You lied?"

"Yep. I... I felt something for her. And today I tried to tell her, but she thought I was lying to her. Now she's pretty ticked."

"Really? I couldn't tell. Listen... I'm going to try to talk to her. It would probably be best if you just left us two alone to.. you know..."

"Right." Fiyero looked desperately at his roommate. "Please get her to come around. If you can't do it, I don't think anyone can..."

* * *

Elphaba was lying on her bed, facing the ceiling. She bit her lip to try to keep the tears back. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Elphaba?" a voice called. "Elphaba, it's me, Gabe! Please! I need to talk to you!"

"I'm not in the mood!" she shouted back. Gabe pressed his face in the door. "Do you want to build a snowman?" he asked goofily through the crack in the door.

"No! Oz darn it, Gabe! Leave me alone and _don't _ask me anything that has to do with _Frozen_!"

"Well there is snow outside." Gabe turned to leave when he remembered something. "Fiyero wasn't lying, you know," he told her. "He really _does _have feelings for you..." There was only silence. "And you know what?" he continued. "Love doesn't even have to be like that. Love is just... caring for someone more than you care about yourself. You know, like how I challenged Galinda that one time she insulted you? Like how Fiyero helped you save that lion cub? And how Galinda called you beautiful?"

There was still no response. "Even if you think no one could ever love you, you're wrong. Fiyero _does _love you, Galinda loves you..." He paused and leaned his mouth to the crack in the door. "_I _love you," Gabe whispered gently. When there was again no reply, he left.

And when Elphaba did decide to open that door, Gabe was already gone. "I love you too..." she whispered, crying as she shut herself back in the dorm.

**If you guys could review with your favorite lines, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you! :)**


End file.
